Warriors: new generations :Book 2: Amber
by Star the Cat
Summary: Terror will fill the clans-a new danger has come forth-but heed this: the Clans will turn to Crystal
1. Prologue

"Mother?"

The black kit woke up both his sister and his mother. The white queen with black markings stared, half-asleep.

"What is it, dear?"

"Can we see our father one day?" the kit asked. The queen only sighed. She smiled.

"One day, but not soon…"

"Why?" the kit asked. "Why not?"

"We just can't," the queen answered. The black kit looked down with disappointment.

"Okay…"

"Go back to sleep, dear…remember, you'll be an apprentice at sunhigh," The queen purred. The white kit smirked.

"So will I. and I'll be better than you," the kit hissed a laugh. The black kit sighed.

"I don't care, I just wanna protect my clan…" the black kit unsheathed his claws.

"But I'll be happy to put you in your place someday!" he yowled. His sister rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming," she purred. She had curled up beside her mother and fell asleep. The black kit sighed.

"I'll protect my clan. And when I find my father…" he paused, and looked at his mother.

"I'll make him proud."


	2. Chapter 1

"No way! You can't just change the warrior code!" a cat called. It was the Windclan deputy, Shootingrain. Mephiles smirked.

"I can and I will…unless you would like to have a word with my friend…" Mephiles purred, glancing at Iblis, who was sitting obediently next to him. Shootingrain shuddered and kept quiet. Crystalpelt couldn't believe this; they were over 30 cats against one dog…then again, most were apprentices and elders.

"Just keep quiet, or else," a familiar voice called to her. It was Blackpaw, who was trying to hide his fear.

"We need to stop him! I don't wanna have our warrior code changed…and only Starclan knows what else he'll do," Blackpaw sighed. Crystalpelt nodded, then paused for a moment.

"Tell every leader of all four clans to meet Thunderclan at Fourtrees. I have an idea-"

"And what Idea would that be?" Mephiles asked, smirking. Cystalpelt flicked her tail. "What idea?" she purred. "I was simply talking about what a great Leader you've been, and that you're helping us by changing the blessed Warrior code," Crystalpelt mewed, as if in the most innocent voice.

"Very well…Firstly, all elders will be on their own, and will be shown no respect…" he smirked. "We don't need any weak cats slowing Nightclan down!"

_Nightclan?_ Crystalpelt thought._ A-And the Elders! T-this is ridiculous!_

"Secondly, Kits will speed up to half the age they are supposed to be apprentices. From now on, a kit must be THREE moons to become an apprentice, and will be worked to the death if need be," Mephiles announced. Silence filled the air, and a few queens that came along to the gathering had small tears in their eyes.

"Warriors will be at six months. And if any queen cares to object…" Mephiles truned to Iblis, who snapped his jaws at the cats. They all shuddered in their fur and all gasped in fear. Crystalpelt growled.

"I hope my message got through to them…" she sighed. Mephiles smirked.

"And any half-born kits will be eliminated. They are not allowed. Not in my clan." He growled, looking at Blackpaw. What was he implying?

"Any objections? No? alright then, this gathering is over," Mephiles purred. The two leaders came up to Crystalpelt. Foxstar was shivering.

"Wh-what is your idea?" Lionstar muttered. Another cat came up to them. It was Cloudfoot. The Shadowclan medicine cat purred.

"Yes, tell us."

Another voice purred in her ear. It was Shadowstar.

Crystalpelt sighed.

"I hope this won't be any trouble, but I would like to meet at Fourtrees. At new moon." Crystalpelt mewed. All four cats nodded. They would meet at the new moon.

"How was the meeting? I heard Mephiles has gained control of the forest," Skyheart mewed. Crystalpelt nodded. "He's got Iblis. Of course it's gonna be easy for him. But he's only got one." Crystalpelt hissed.

"And the warrior code? I heard he changed a few things!"

"All kits must be apprentices at 3 moons. 6 moons to be warriors. Elders shall be driven out of the clans, and half-clan cats will be shown no mercy…" Crystalpelt sighed. Skyheart jumped.

"Preposterous!"

A black cat and a white cat ran into the camp, their faces scarred, and blood running down their many wounds. It was Whitepaw and Blackpaw.

"H-Help us! Our clan wants to kill us for some reason!" Whitepaw gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Blackpaw looked down.

"I'll get dad! He'll let us stay, I know it!" he shouted as he ran to the leader's den. Whitepaw fell over, exhausted. Leafdream, who was nearby, padded over to her. He listened to her heartbeat and shook his head.

"She's losing blood and out of breath. She's dying."


	3. Chapter 2

Blackpaw came back with Shadowstar, eyes glittering. Whitepaw looked up, weakly at her father.

"Whitepaw? Are you-"

"She's on the verge of death, Blackpaw."

Leafdream picked her up by her scruff and took her in. Blackpaw stared, and could only stare.

"…Wh-Whitepaw?"

Shadowstar tried to comfort him, but to no avail. Blackpaw ran to his sister's side, and cried. His tears stained his sister's sleek, white pelt. Crystalpelt tried to stay with them, to comfort Blackpaw.

Meanwhile, a brown tabby ran into Thunderclan camp. More cats, including Batheart, ran after him. His eyes grew golden as it glared at Shadowstar.

"Where are they?"

"Who" asked Shadowstar. "And who are you?"

"My name is Sootcloud. I am here for the ones called Blackpaw and Whitepaw. We followed their scent here."

"We haven't seen them," Shadowstar lied. Batheart could see the worry in his eyes, and could smell his suppressed fear. The worry and fear of a leader, mate, and father. And knowing Shadowstar's secret, he had even more reason to be afraid.

Sootcloud stayed silent for a while, and nodded.

"You wouldn't mind us searching the camp, then?"

Shadowstar opened his mouth, but felt no words coming out. His eyes were wide with terror, knowing his kits were only a few fox lengths away from cats finding them. He finally spoke,

"Is this your camp?"

"Touché. Very well, Shadowstar, we will leave with your word," Sootcloud mewed, turning away. "Shadowclan, abandon the hunt. Wherever they are, they can't survive without a clan."

As the cats left, Shadowstar went back to the medicine cat's den, seeing Whitepaw just at the edge of the entrance. Her breathing was weak and was licking off water from moss Leafdream gathered.

"Whitepaw, please…" Blackpaw mewed, silently. Shadowstar sighed, and licked him behind the ear.

"It will be alright," Crystalpelt purred in his ear. "If she does go, Starclan will surely accept her…"

"Without being a warrior…" Blackpaw muttered. Shadowstar sighed and left the den, head drooped down as if he was dying, himself. Crystalpelt saw his sadness and laid with Blackpaw. All night they worried, and stared at Whitepaw's movements. She took a large breath that early dawn, and lived.


	4. Chapter 3

"Whitepaw, you should be able to stand…"

Blackpaw had encouraged his sister to move for the last 3 days to regain balance. She had lost a lot of blood, but her wounds healed successfully. Midnight, Jennifer's kit, young as he was, played with them sometimes and with the other kits, too. Victoria, however, never moved from her mother.

Crystalpelt watched them as they played. She saw a dark-pelted tom walk towards her. It was Deathclaw.

"Crystalpelt…" he greeted. Crystalpelt dipped her head.

"…Hello, father."

"You know?" Deathclaw asked. "Did your mother tell you?"

"No…Graystar did…" she replied.

"Ah, yes…I forgot he was watching you," Deathclaw sighed. "I don't really remember much of being in Starclan…"

"Then how did you find out?"

"I already knew."

"From when you were a kit?"

"Always," he finished. "I knew who I was inside, I knew my littermate, and my original mother and father."

"…Skyheart is in the nursery, if you want to see her…" Crystalpelt whispered. Deathclaw shook his head.

"I'm aware of that, but I must speak to Shadowstar about a few loners that have been spotted around your camp-"  
"Intruder!"

Swiftheart growled at Deathclaw, fangs bared and about to lunge. Crystalpelt nudged her father toward the leader's den.

"Go, quickly!"

Spottedtail calmly walked in front of Swiftheart. Her eyes glared at him, letting him know for an instant to stop.

"She knows what she's doing."

Crystalpelt smiled. Whether or not Spottedtail was in cahoots with Mephiles, she could see a small bit of sense in her. Crystalpelt decided to see Barkfur, and see how she was recovering from her wounds. Barkfur could be seen beside the medicine cat's den, gathering the berries and herbs she took on the way there and took a few to Whitepaw. Crystalpelt couldn't help but think that Barkfur looked familiar. The brown lush fur and the shining blue eyes, it seemed to take her back. But she couldn't remember anything about her. She then remembered her top priority tonight.

"The new moon, of course," she whispered to herself. She forgot all about the meeting she and the other leaders were supposed to have. It was close to sunset, so she decided to go back to Shadowstar's den. Deathclaw had just gone to the nursery, and Shadowstar was turning his back to the den, looking worried.

"Is everything okay, Shadowstar?" she asked. Shadowstar hesitantly nodded. "Of course..w-we should go," he stated, leaving the den. Crystalpelt followed, smiling.

Later that night, Shadowstar and Crystalpelt had reached Fourtrees, where a strange tom was waiting.

"…nobody listens…they only obey a ruthless and destructive leader," he whispered to himself. Shadowstar cleared his throat.

"Who might you be? I thought leaders-"

"I came here in representation of Shadowclan. My name is Arrowfang…" the tom mewed, silently. He kept staring at Crystalpelt, somewhat smiling. Crystalpelt couldn't help staring either, in the moonlight. His lush, sleek white pelt, the sweet, yet piercing glare in his eyes, the way his voice purred.

But she shook it off. He was from another clan. She couldn't have a crush on him…but…

"I believe you are Shadowstar and…Crystalpelt," Arrowfang purred. Crystalpelt nodded. As if she was called during the silence, Foxstar came through the clearing. Her eyes were filled with fear instead of her usual pride. Following her was the leader of Riverclan, Lionstar. His fur was even shivering from the fear deep inside. Arrowfang didn't seem impressed.

"Cowards…" he growled so low that nobody could hear. "Anyway, Crystalpelt, your plan?"

"R-Right…" she felt uneasy. But she found confidence, explaining every detail throughout the meeting. Everyone had agreed, even Foxstar.

"So we're doing this?" Crystalpelt asked. The leaders nodded.

"Alright, we meet next full moon."

The leaders mewed in agreement, and left. All except Arrowfang, that is.

"I think I like you," he whispered in her ear. Crystalpelt shuddered and stopped. She turned to Arrowfang, meeting his golden eyes. All she could do is stay silent.

"But…it's against…" she trailed off.

"The warrior code, I know…frankly, none of the cats here care anymore, because of Mephiles," Arrowfang mewed. Crystalpelt growled.

"Even if the plan doesn't work, what if we have kits-"

"So you like me too?"

He had found a way to break her. Crystalpelt growled.

"As I was saying…if we ever had kits- IN WHICH WE MAY NOT-either way, they would be humiliated or killed. Would you dare to even consider that?" Crystalpelt asked. Arrowfang purred.

"Who said we needed to go that far? Maybe I just like you- and by what you said, you seem to be in love with me, despite your defense," Arrowfang argued. Crystalpelt sighed and gave up.

"Do you like me or not?" he asked. Crystalpelt looked away.

"…Y-yes," Crystalpelt replied.

"Then meet me back here in a half moon. I just want one night…" Arrowfang purred as his breath whispered in her ear. This went against even Mephiles' warrior code. _Nobody would trust me again_ she thought. But she stared back at the tom as she walked away. She suddenly smiled.

_But frankly…I don't think I care…_


	5. Chapter 4

"MY KIT! SHE'S GONE!"

Crystalpelt woke up at the sound. She ran to the nursery and found Jennifer, in tears, snuggling next to Midnight. Skyheart and Leafdream tried to comfort her, as well as Emberkit and Darkkit- Skyheart's kits- who comforted Midnight.

"What's happened?"

"Victoria…she's gone…"

Blackpaw came into the nursery, unable to look up. His eyes were filled with a tang of failure.

"The clan can't find her…we found blood with her scent on it somewhere near a twoleg nest," he mewed. "We have reason to believe she's-"

"Don't say it…I just want to be alone…" Jennifer growled, laying down and turning to her side. Emberkit nudged Midnight.

"M-Maybe we could play…can we, mama?" asked Darkkit. Skyheart sighed. "no…s-stay inside…"

Crystalpelt tried to forget about what had happened. She then remembered. It had been a half moon, exactly. She had to see Arrowfang tonight. As she stared into the forest, the white-pelted tabby seemed to fill her mind. The way he seemed to have some humor, and how his deep mew somehow sang through her ears. He was perfect…

But it was perfectly against her belief in the warrior code.

That night, she snuck out, trying not to be caught by any other cat.

_Please be there…_

She ran swiftly, avoiding a few cats from Windclan. Luckily, they never saw her.

_I do like you…_

Hopping over a few stumps, she was almost there.

_Like you said…one night…that's what you want…_

_What I want…_

She could see the snowy white, soft fur that stood out of the moonlit trees. Crystalpelt purred.

_You're perfect…_

_I can't stop myself…_

_Why must it be so wrong?_

"I thought you'd _never_ show up!" exclaimed Arrowfang. Crystalpelt smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

The rest of the night they talked and teased each other as if they were kits. Arrowfang gathered some moss in a huge pile, enough for two nests. Crystalpelt smiled, and rubbed against his flank.

_But I don't care…_

_I like you…_

_I love you…_

She found herself in darkness, seeing Graystar in front of her. He didn't seem happy.

"Crystalpelt…don't forget the prophecy…"

"I know! But…he's so…"

"You are breaking the blessed warrior code, everything that you've worked hard to do for so long, and you're giving it up to an obstacle to your prophecy…" he growled.

Crystalpelt looked down. Had she upset Starclan, itself? All because of a forbidden love?

"Starclan surely can understand…couldn't it?" she asked, almost silently. Graystar saw the sadness in her eyes and smiled.

"I never said that…of course Starclan understands, but-"

"I do love him…trust me, I have the prophecy under control, but just trust me…" Crystalpelt pleaded. Graystar nodded.

"Very well, I do trust you…but do something soon, the new danger is coming closer. Closer to the forest."


End file.
